


March 19, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl and Amos walked near a road, they scowled.





	March 19, 2005

I never created DC canon.

After Supergirl and Amos walked near a road, they scowled when a territorial creature appeared in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
